


Private Premonition

by Stahvie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahvie/pseuds/Stahvie
Summary: Based on a req: Reader has visions. Snoke invades her mind to find out what she's hiding from him. This makes Kylo smad.





	Private Premonition

Force sensitive, but not powerful enough to be taken on as an apprentice, there was one thing that kept you from the same tragic fate as others with force sensitivity; you had the power of force vision.

Taken at a young age, you didn’t remember your life before becoming Snoke’s property, though certain scents could trigger a vision sometimes. With no memory of your past, all you knew was life as Snoke’s pet. You were moderately well kept though. Your wardrobe consisted of long crimson robes and your quarters were modest but nice. Your only real complaint was that it was a lonely life.

Snoke kept you away from other people, if you weren’t with him, you were confined to your room. The only person you had been allowed limited contact with was Kylo Ren, another of his pets, albeit with a much longer leash.

Although Kylo was older than you, you’d been with Snoke for much longer, but you could sense that in a way, Snoke had been an influence over Kylo his whole life. It was clear Kylo felt some kind of sympathy for you, or maybe it was empathy considering he also knew how Snoke could be, either way, you were thankful to have this one friendly connection to reality.

Snoke would use you for the benefit of the First Order, to get the upper hand on his enemies, but mostly for his own agendas. Kylo was the opposite. Kylo never spoke to you about the war, he kept you up to date on the nicer things in the galaxy, and when possible, he’d bring you small trinkets he’d picked up on his missions as long as they were easy to conceal.

“I want to teach you something.” Kylo told you after sneaking into your quarters shortly after Snoke had forbidden visitors, including your beauty-marked friend. You didn’t need the distraction he’d said.

“What is it?” You asked him.

“A way to close yourself off. Protect your mind from intruders.” He said. “To hide your intentions and actions.”

“You know how to do that?”

“I’m still learning, but I’ve mostly got it figured out.”

“You? But you’re so impulsive. You think you can hide that?” You laughed softly at Kylo.

Had it been anyone else giggling at him, Kylo would have reacted very differently, but you were a kind soul. Kylo knew your laughter was never malicious. You were soft. Delicate. This was why he needed to protect you.

The pair of you took turns trying to prevent each other from entering your minds. It was no surprise that Kylo could easily invade yours, he was powerful with the force and you really only had the one ability. That didn’t stop him from encouraging you. He didn’t just want you to learn this so he could secretly keep visiting you, Kylo also feared Snoke might break you in some way, and maybe this could help. He needed to keep you safe from the Supreme Leader.

“Use your vision to see what I’ve brought you.” Kylo suggested.

You concentrated. You couldn’t see into other people’s minds, that was something for people who were more adept with the force, still, you looked. It was a rock. It had been shaped into a cube about the size of a die and completely smooth. When you held it, it would change colour depending on your mood. You could find similar objects at bazars and markets across the galaxy but they were cheap imitations that would change based on body temperature. This was the real thing.

“Kylo! They’re so rare… how did you…?” You asked trying to be polite. You could’ve looked for the answer yourself, but a proper conversation felt a lot less rude and invasive.

“I came across it on my last mission.” Kylo answered. There was a pause. He didn’t want to burden you with details but you were very clearly waiting for them. “A Senator. His allegiance had changed and we couldn’t let him share First Order secrets with the enemy. He wasn’t going to need it anymore.”

Kylo withdrew the cube from his robes and placed it in your hands. For something so small, it sure had a lot of weight to it. Your fingers tightened around it as you brought it up to your chest and thanked him. Many of the gifts Kylo had given you had been obtained via morally and ethically questionable ways, but that never bothered you. It was the thought that counts, and each present was proof that he thought of you.

“What colour is it?”

You unwrapped your fingers from around it and brought it between the two of you. Pink. The same kind of pink that was beginning to tinge Kylo’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it.” He said.

“What’s pink mean?” You asked.

Kylo moved toward the calligraphy set he’d once given you during another visit. He created a guide depicting what each colour meant. There hadn’t been one with the cube when he took it from the Senator’s home so he’d done some research of his own.

“Pink is love.” Kylo said, placing the parchment in your empty hand. “I didn’t know for sure if you’d love it, but I’m glad you do.”

There was no way he thought you loving the gift was the reason for it being pink. The way your heart fluttered in his presence was all you needed to know that the love you felt was for him. It was kind of him to pretend not to notice. It must have been impossible for him not to pick up on it.

There were times when you wanted to use your vision to see if he’d ever feel the same way about you, but you could never bring yourself to do it, no matter how curious you got. Finding out for sure that this feeling was a one-way street would end the fantasy. It would be a breach of trust as well.

Kylo didn’t want you wasting your energy on him by asking you to tell him what would happen in his future, not that you wouldn’t have been happy to do it for him. In exchange for the gift, though definitely not of equal value, you took a peek at something for him.

“Keep working on hiding your intentions, Kylo.” You told him. “You’re nearly there. You’ll get it soon. Ask one of the Knights.”

As time went on, Kylo continued to sneak in visits. Through practice and meditation, you’d actually started picking up the technique he’d been trying to teach you. True to your vision, he’d mastered it, though the only use he’d had for it so far was to hide the fact he’d been seeing you. The Supreme Leader never bothered to double check with you to see if Kylo had been keeping away from you. He didn’t believe you had it in you to deceive him like that.

Kylo definitely had an influence on you. Before you met him, you never would have lied to Snoke, now you had a small rebellious streak. Tiny, but still present. Had he bothered to look into your mind a while ago, he’d have seen your betrayal, but it was too late now.

You hadn’t mastered the technique, but it took some effort to look past the wall you could build up to shield your mind. Kylo was confident you were safer now with this protection. There wasn’t anyway he could have known otherwise.

Snoke had been made aware long ago about how he would die, close combat, which was what the Praetorian Guard had specialised in, but that was as much as he knew.

That night, like most nights, your dreams heavily featured Kylo. It was a reoccurring dream. A field with blooming flowers, a scene you’d never seen but felt nostalgic for. Both of you dressed in clothes you’d never seen outside of your dreams. Always smiling. That was one thing you did recognise from reality. You got the impression he didn’t smile a lot outside of his visits. It was nice to believe he was saving them for you, but you’d prefer if he was always happy, and not just when he was with you. He deserved happiness.

It was a simple dream, but it was a nice place to escape to. This night it changed. Snoke was there. He shouldn’t have been there. Kylo was enraged by his intrusion. A black mist enveloped the beautiful field and the throne room took its place. Hatred poured from Kylo and then it happened. You jolted awake, the final fragments of your vision faded from your sight. Snoke’s body in pieces.

This was bad. No one could know about this. You just had to act naturally because the thought of what Snoke would do to Kylo if he found out was too painful to bear.

The Supreme Leader picked up on it almost immediately. The second you met with him in the throne room he could tell there was something off with you. Without a moment’s hesitation he was in your mind. You had to protect Kylo.

The wall went up. This was the main reason Snoke kept you around. There was no guarantee you’d have a vision about this, he’d try to force you to have one many times when he first obtained you but never succeeded. Now you had the information he desired, but there was no way you were going to let him have it.

You could feel him inside your head. It was never a comfortable experience. He saw it. There was a barrier blocking him from something. He needed to know.

Probing deeper, your brain felt like it was on fire. Digging further, you felt pieces of your mind being torn apart and ripped open. Snoke became paranoid. You were hiding something. That couldn’t be possible. You were barely force sensitive, you had no training, there was no way you could hide something from him. It didn’t make sense to him but he had to keep looking.

“Show me what you’re hiding and this will end.” Snoke snarled.

Memories you didn’t know even existed were ripped violently from your head. Every time you focused on something to distract yourself, Snoke slashed at it, destroying it and continued his assault.

The agony was too much. You were fading. Your mind was shattered and could no longer support your body. Losing consciousness, you fell to the ground blacking out.

You were back in your bed when you came to. A dark figure rushed to your side. It took a moment before you realised it was Kylo as he scooped you up and held you tightly against his broad chest.

“Kylo…?” You began, your voice croaky and cracking.

“Just relax.” He cooed. “Don’t try to speak, just rest.”

“I… I ache. I hurt in the weirdest places. What did he do to me?” You asked.

“You’ll be alright. You just need time.” Kylo said.

A tear escaped your eye. Snoke had broken you. He hadn’t won though, Kylo was here with you, that was a good sign the Supreme Leader hadn’t found what he was looking for. Gently resting in Kylo’s arms, you knew the part of your mind that you’d tried to hide was still intact.

“What happened in there?” He asked. “Why wouldn’t you just give him the information he wanted? What are you hiding from him?”

“It’s safer if you don’t know.”

Finding the small amount of strength, you had left in your body, you wrapped your arms over Kylo’s shoulders and held on as tightly as you could. Kylo’s arms snaked around you, one hand on your lower back, the other softly raking through your hair. He pulled you away from him slightly a few times. Each time, he looked like there was something he needed to say, but just couldn’t find the words.

“I’m going to kill him.” He spoke softly into your neck. “I’ll kill him for doing this to you.”

You pulled away from him to look directly into his eyes. Those honey-brown eyes looked as hurt as you felt. He drew you back in, guiding your forehead to his. His breath was warm and soothing, you closed your eyes and let your face melt into his, cheek to cheek.

Kylo turned so slightly, capturing your lips in his. His hands gripped you tighter, afraid he’d lose you. Your weak fingers grasped at him to reassure him that he never would. You kissed him back as hard as you were capable of, if only this had happened sooner, if only this had happened when you could really show him how much he meant to you all this time. Still, his pink lips were soft. Softer than you’d ever imagined. Kylo could kiss away your pain any day.

“… I know.”


End file.
